Touching the Skies
by PRINCESS Adrienne Apple Frits
Summary: All Chloe wanted was to be the next Rock Star Witch. Now the Order of the Phoenix is telling her that she’s got a whole lot else lined up in her destiny. What’s this about a cataclysmic battle hanging in the balance?


A/n: I've finally got a great story that I feel proud enough to leave up on ffn, so please be kind and give it a read.

_Summary: All Chloe wanted was to be the next Rock Star Witch. Now the Order of the Phoenix is telling her that she's got a whole lot else lined up in her destiny. What's this about a cataclysmic battle hanging in the balance?_

**Chapter One**: Amazing Discovery! This is Who I Am so Deal with it!

A young girl sat in her room, with her chin in her hands and her headphones firmly pressed over her ears, staring silently outside her window. It was a beautiful night. The stars adorned the velvet black sky. They were twinkling vivaciously and brightly -almost as though they were twinkling simply for her. She knew how arrogant such a thought was. But she couldn't help but feel it, especially after what she had done, just a few hours ago.

It was an amazing achievement. No one, in her entire family of Squibs had ever achieved such a thing. But she, Chloe Eriya Heartily, was able to do magic for the first time. It was so sudden. She had been playing her guitar, practicing one of the songs that she herself had written when suddenly she felt a sudden feeling wash over her, like a strange impulse. It was as though someone had lit a fire inside of her stomach, and the fire spread throughout her entire body, causing a burning sensation inside of her. Before she knew it, she was controlling a perfect sphere of fire in her hands. Although she could feel it's heat, it didn't burn her, nor did it even truly touch the palms of her hands. She watched it for a long time, before willing it to dissipate, and it did. She stared for a long time after it disappeared. Then, realizing what had taken place, she had skipped downstairs to promptly inform her parents of what she did.

She did magic. _She _did magic!

The stars seemed to pick up on her excitement and twinkled even brighter than she could have ever imagined. As the tunes to her favourite Avril Lavigne song blasted loudly into her ears, she knew exactly what she was going to do with her new found magic powers. Infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! She knew that they would accept her now that they knew that she could do magic. And once they did, and trained her up a bit, she would finally have the means to achieve her main goal in life: become the first magical pop star! Yes, she Chloe Heartily would be the next big Pop Culture Icon. She'd be greater than the Rolling Stones or Madonna, greater than _the _Avril Lavigne herself, and one that the world would never, _ever_ forget! Her magical power itself showed her that she was destined for great things. But for now, she sat staring outside her window, waiting for her owl Calliope to return with her highly anticipated Hogwarts letter.

"Chloe! Get down here!" barked her mother from downstairs. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No mom, I'm busy," she said. Okay, it was a lie, granted. But she just couldn't go downstairs now, not while knowing full well what her mother wanted.

"CHLOE I SAID GET DOWN HERE! YOUR LITTLE SISTER WANTS YOU TO SHOW HER SOME MORE MAGIC, HURRY UP!"

Chloe spun around, walked over to her bedroom door and blasted back, "NO MOTHER I TOLD YOU AND HER BEFORE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANY MORE MAGIC! I HAVE TO SAVE MY STRENGTH OKAY SO THAT I CAN GET TO HOGWARTS AND BECOME THE NEXT MAGICAL POP STAR, _DUH_!"

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks as soon as the last statement left her mouth.

"THE NEXT WHAT?" called her mother, but Chloe was already thinking quickly. She probably forgot to mention that the whole pop star thing was her little secret vendetta. Not something she wanted to spread around the world, just yet.

"Uh, I said the next prefect of Hogwarts!" called Chloe, laughing nervously. "You know, cuz I'm such a studious young…student, kinda!"

There was a pause. Then -

"Uh, okay. BUT REMEMBER TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM BEFORE TOMORROW!"

Chloe sighed and closed the door. Her family had been bugging her to show them magic ever since she showed them the fireballs. She knew it was crazy that someone like her, a poor suburban American former Squib could do such powerful magic. She didn't really understand it herself, however she couldn't be expending her power for such frivolous reasons. Turning back to her window, she fully intended to continue listening to _Happy Ending _at full volume when she noticed something which made her jump back in fright.

It was a strange old man on a broomstick! He had this weird big blue eye that seemed completely detached form the rest of his body, and he was wearing strange clothing, like tattered robs and a bowler hat that made him seem even freakier. But that wasn't just it. There was another man, who looked quite hhandsome but very sickly, also in robes. Finally, there was a young woman with very cool and crazy neon pink hair. Both of them were also on broomsticks. Chloe didn't know what to make of the site. At first, she rubbed her eyes, expecting it to be some sort of jedi mind trick.When she looked and saw that they were still there, and had even begun wrapping on the window indicating that they wanted to come in, she sat down, put up on her headphones and listened her _Happy Ending_ at full blast, unwilling to believe the site before her. It took the old man breaking the window, wooshing in with his other two companions, and knocking Chloe out of her chair to get Chloe to confront her three visitors head on.

"Who are you?" cried Chloe fearfully.

"You little youngin, don't you know it's impolite to ignore your elders!" bellowed the old man, his strange blue eye whizzing here and there. It was so freaky…almost made Chloe throw up, but she decided to ignore it.

"Look, miss," said the younger man. "My name is Remus Lupin. This man here is Alistor Moody and this woman is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Just Tonks!" interjected Tonks. Lupin sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, just Tonks. Look, we're here on a secret mission. We've been sent by Dumbledore-"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts?" cried Chloe. Lupin smiled.

"Yes, so you know already? Then things will go a lot quicker. We're apart of his resistance group, the Order o the Phoenix. Dumbledore has ordered us to pick you up and take you to him. Apparantly he's got something important to discuss with you." said the man.

"It MUST be important, he won't even talk to us about it!" said Tonks, placing her hands on her hips. "Anyway, we don't have much time. We're going to have to take you to England by broom, since the Floo Network isn't safe anymore. Come on then, let's go."

"Wait!" cried Chloe, what about my parents? And my little sister! I can't just leave them here without saying a word!"

"Leave that to me," said Lupin, and he brought out a long wooden stick, which was probably his wand. Giving it a few waves and uttering the words, " Makeus a Clonicus!" a long silver band flew out of his wand and formed into a young girl right next to Chloe. She looked quite familiar though…Chloe couldn't quite put her finger on it until the girl was fully formed. When she noticed for the first time who the girl was, she gasped. It was a clone of her!

"Holy crap!" Chloe said in shock.

"Let's go now, we can't be waisting time. Spies everywhere you know." said Moody. And with that he grabbed Chloe by the arm and propped her onto his own broomstick in front of them and the four of them zoomed out of the window.

It was a long flight to England. It seemed to take hours, specially since Moody insisted on taking different routes and doubling back for fear that 'the enemy' was following them. Chloe never knew that a human being could be so paranoid. They had just entered England and were flying over the country's green and pleasant lands when she voiced her concerns. Lupin laughed. It was a laugh that made her stomach do a sort of a flop. He was quite handsome after all.

"That's Moody I suppose. I wouldn't mind him too much though," he said with humour.

"Keep your voice down, the enemy's everywhere don't you know?" barked Moody.

Chloe had just started to think that that man was truly mad when suddenly a blue blast sounded from behind her. It narrowly missed her, but crashed into a hill-ish sized mountain, causing it to crumble. Fearfully, Chloe looked back, her long vivacious black hair blowing in the wind. Ten people with black robes were following them on broomstick, their green tattoos glowing in the darkness. The one that had fired the shot shook his fists, however she could not see the anger on its face for he, along with his comrades were completely hooded.

"Death Eaters!" cried Tonks.

"Damn it, they must be after Chloe!" said Lupin.

"What?" cried Chloe but nobody answered back. Lupin shot a blue curse at the group of Death eaters, knocking one of them off of their brooms. However, one of theirs fired back with a green curse that made Lupin, Moody and Tonks split apart in three different directions, Chloe clinging desperately to Moody's broomstick as they did. Moody did a fantastic spiral that made Chloe almost lose her lunch shooting his curses at the Death Eaters that had also split apart. His technique was supposed to be able to get many Death Eaters at the same time, but all he had managed to do was cause two of them to crash. That still meant that there were six left. Chloe shuddered as she did the math in her head, too afraid to think of what would happen to them should they fail.

For some reason, she could feel a bubbly burning feeling in the pits of her stomach. It was such a familiar feeling…but her fear stopped her from putting two and two together. She only braced herself as Moody did a sort of Wronsky Feint with his broomstick, manuevering while shooting curses at the enemy. Tonks and Lupin were doing the same thing, but they weren't having as much luck. Only two more death eaters crashed below, but Tonks had taken a curse the the right arm (which was now green and covered in moss) and Lupin had lost his hat. Lupin had managed to physically knock one of the Death Eaters off of their broom, and smiled with satisfaction while breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. However he did not notice another Death Eater come up from behind him. Neither did Tonks as she fought off more Death Eaters a few feet away. As the Death Eater behind Lupin raised his wand and prepared to curse him, Chloe couldn't stand it any more.

"NOOOOOOO" she screamed and suddenly fire burst from her hands and enveloped the Death Eater. He screamed in anguish and fell to the gorund below. But Chloe didn't stop there. Filled with fear and anger, she let loose another stream of fire and got rid of the rest of them. When it was all over, Chloe panted heavily, looking at her hands which were sizzling with smoke rising from them, but there didn't seem to be any harm to her hands at all. When she looked up, she saw Lupin, Tonks and Moody staring at her with strange looks on their faces.

"So that's why Dumbledore wanted to talk to you…" said Tonks, awestruck.

There was another bout of silence before Chloe finally spoke, her voice croaking slightly.

"W-what am I? I'm not….a normal witch, am I?"

When nobody answered right away, Chloe thought she was going to burst. Luckily, Moody piped in.

"Let's just get you to Headquarters first. Then afterwards, everything will be explained.

The rest of the journey was a silent one, with Chloe wondering just exactly was going to happen to her, and what she had done. Although she had done magic before, it was never of this magnitude. The fury and fear in her heart…she never thought her magic could come from such a dark place. It scared her…

Finally they arrived at an old house. When they answered they were meant with a rush of teenagers, most of them red haired, running towards them.

"You're back! We were so worried!" said one girl with long frizzy brown hair.

"Did you bring us back anything?" said two tall red haired boys at the same time, completely identical in every way.

"Yes we did!" said Lupin proudly. "We have successfully delivered our package. All we have to do now is take her to Dumbledore."

"HER!" they all yelled in unison. Chloe could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Yep, that's right kiddos! Meet - uh, what's your name again?" whispered Tonks.

"C-chloe…" Chloe started timidly. Then remembering her own strength and confidence said with force, "My name is Chloe Eriya Heartily from America!"

"Wow cool!" said another red haired boy. "An American, huh? You must be pretty special for the Order to come after you like this!" Chloe blushed and said 'yeah' but inside she was thinking with excitement, _I'm going to be the next big thing, I can feel it, so you'd better remember that name!_

Suddenly, a black haired boy with glasses came down the stairs. He had not been with the rush of teenagers that surrounded them when they came in. He walked slowly down the stairs, eying her intensely with his green eyes. Then, he walked up to her and shook her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. Sorry these guys can't seem to do anything except surround you like they've never seen a foreigner before. I supposed it's been hard though, being cooped up in a house like this."

The girl's heart did a thousand flip flops when she was met with the boy's handsome beauty. I mean, he was gorgeous! His black hair was messy, but in an almost sexy way and his emerald eyes seemed to bore deep within her own crystal sapphire ones. Chloe couldn't even open her mouth to respond. They were locked in a gaze for what felt like forever when she heard a voice call her from beyond them all.

"I see our guest of honour has arrived" said an old voice. It was Dumbledore. _The _Dumbledore, the greatest wizard possibly of their era! Chloe felt both awed and scared, especially knowing that dumbledore had sent for her particularly. However, keeping her head up, she brushed passed the crowd to Dumbledore, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes sir, my name is Chloe Heartily. I've been told that you want to see me."

"Why yes, indeed. You and I must have a private talk in the kitchen. Therefore naturally we will be eavesdropped upon by all these lovely people," he said looking up. When Chloe turned around, everyone in the room was whistling and looking innocent, looking everywhere but Dumbledore and Chloe. "However, that is okay. Perhaps this is something we should all know about."

With that he and Chloe walked inside of the room. He took a seat in one of the chairs and motioned Chloe to do the same, which she did. Finally Chloe had to say something.

"So what's this all about?" said Chloe. "Why have you called me?"

Dumbledore gazed at Chloe for a moment, as though contemplating whether he should actually tell her what he has known for some time now. Then finally he sighed and began his tale.

"My child, a few years ago there was a war. It was started by an evil man named Lord Voldemort, who wanted to destroy the world with his evil ideals. We fought against him, however in the end it was an infant who brought him down. That boy you have already met. His name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter…" Chloe repeated and gasped. That boy with black hair was Harry Potter! She had no idea…

"It was prophecied by a woman named Sybil Trelawny that only one would be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. She was quite clear about it. '_ ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …_' Those were her exact words."

Chloe shivered as she heard those ominous words, which seemed to resonate within her very soul.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "there was another part of the prophecy which I did not hear. I just now heard it while visiting the Department of Mysteries which houses prophecy among prophecy. I will reiterate it to you now in it's entirety.

Yes, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... However the one with the power to aid him in his quest also approaches. She will be born as the fourth sun sets, and will have a power neither the Dark Lord nor the One knows of. The Fire of her Power will burn brightly and she will save the One from the darkness. It is then that the One will be able to save the world from the Dark Lord…

You see young one, they were speaking of you. You are the one who will aid young Harry Potter in his quest to defeat the evil Lord Voldemort!"

When Dumbledore finished, Chloe just stared and blinked. He wasn't serious. She wasn't this…no, she couldn't have been! She was just normal Chloe! Sure she had some freaky powers but, now she was instrumental in the ultimate battle between good and evil?

A familiar fear began to settle deep within her. She almost began to tremble as Dumbledore practically stared her down, expecting her to salute and give her pledge of allegiance. However she couldn't help but think about just how little sense this was all making, and how scared she was. Suddenly, however, she remembered the eyes of that young boy…Harry Potter. He was the One. He was the one who had to save the world from Voldemort. All she had to do was protect him. Imagine how scared _he _must feel with all the burden that has already been put on him. Did she even have any right to complain? As she remembered that boy's beautiful emerald green eyes, she came to the realization that he didn't deserve all of the responsibility that was being thrusted upon him. If she had the power to help him then…dammit, she'd help him!

Swallowing her fear, Chloe stood up and saluted Dumbledore with spunk, smiling and nodding.

"Dumbledore sir, I accept your prophecy and your mission. I'll do what I can to help Harry Potter in his quest! Just…uh…can you do for me one thing?"

"What?"

"You'll let me go into Hogwarts right? In Harry's year?"

"I believe that was the plan, yes."

Chloe almost did a dance right there in the kitchen. Hey she knew she had to protect Harry and all, and she was totally up for that! But while she was at it…she might as well practice and train too. After all, after the war was over, the world would need it's next big Pop Culture Icon, and that'd be her, Chloe!

Why put your dreams on hold just because of you've got a cataclysmic mission on your hands?

A/n: So that's it! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE R AND R! I Need at least four reviews so that I can go on to the next chapter! My fingers, you see, feed on criticism and the like, like fuel! So TATA!

Apple Fritters!

Adrienne


End file.
